


I Read Every. Last. Word.

by philsgiggles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dan Howell, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Consent, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Meta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsgiggles/pseuds/philsgiggles
Summary: Dan, a fanfic writer, finally finished the chapter he was working on and sent it off to his beta to edit. Only problems: he accidentally sent it to his hot teacher whom Dan has an enormous crush on.And, to make matters worse, the fic is a smutty AU about a student and a teacher getting together. Dan is completely mortified, but soon realizes that sometimes dreams really do come true...





	I Read Every. Last. Word.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! I figured I'd try my hand at some smut, see what'd come of it! It was pretty fun to write in the end, and I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I think I saw something like this plot in an author's note at the end of some teacher x student fic, but for the life of me, I couldn't find it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Dan isn't underage, but Phil is his teacher, so that could be rape. Hmu on tumblr (moonroomsnuggles)! Enjoy, my sweets...

            Dan slumped onto the cold desk, face pressed against the unforgiving wood as he let out a quiet groan. It was four AM on Monday and he was still furiously working. And he was suddenly full of regret about his overconfident promise to have his work finished by the start of the school week. At least he only had two classes on Mondays.

He had been an avid fanfic writer for about two years or so, but he had never tried for such a massive project before; his propensity for procrastination had dissuaded him. So far, after just a week and a half, it was around 35,000 words of pure, unadulterated, kinky, smut, and it was still going strong. The basis was simple enough: Alex, a normal college student, much like Dan himself, had an enormous crush on his English teacher, Mr. Lemner. Sure, the characters came from a TV show, but write what you know, right? The truth was that Dan's English professor, Dr. _Lester_ , was perhaps the most attractive man Dan had ever seen. (The irony of the situation didn't escape him.) He had gorgeous black hair and enormous blue eyes and Dan was totally and completely enamored with him. His broad shoulders, toned arms, and adorable smile haunted Dan's dreams. Never mind that he was likely several years older than Dan _and his teacher_ , though he didn't look it, Dan couldn't help himself from perking up whenever Dr. Lester was around. In more ways than one. In fact, because of his rather unfortunate crush, he only paid attention to Dr. Lester's class. Well, specifically, to Dr. Lester's _ass_ , because _fuck_.

_No, Dan, focus. Okay. Alex is waking up and feels someone wrapped around him…_

Dan pulled himself up from his position resting on the desk and leaned into the back of his chair, trying desperately to keep his eyes open. Sure, he was a night owl, but after classes all day, Dan just wanted to sleep. And yet he prevailed, ignoring the cramping in his fingerers as they protested the abuse, only focused on his goal: finishing this goddamn chapter.

He typed and typed until he finally had a _very_ rough draft of what he wanted to post, and, grinning triumphantly, he hurriedly sent it to his most recent contact, and slammed his laptop shut wearily, collapsing on his bed. His beta, _wondernotalex_ , was always able to fix all of his copious errors, and he depended on them utterly. Dan let out a sigh of relief as he sank further into his duvet. Gratitude for not having gotten a roommate washed over him. How uncomfortable would it have been to write fucking _fan fiction_ until, what was it, five thirty AM now, with another person sitting in the room?

Dan’s eyes fluttered closed and he began to fade off.

_Oh, yes. Mmmm. Yes, yes—oh! Oh! Yes, right there—_

“Mm, Daddy!” Dan whimpered and jolted awake, blushing furiously. It wasn’t the first time he had had that dream, but every time he woke up painfully hard and bright red. And even more grateful to not have a roommate.

Dan looked down at the tent in his blanket and at the clock on his bedside table, his heart rate picking up even more out of fear when he saw the time. He sprang up regretfully and rushed to his bathroom to try to tame his uncooperative hair.

_Goddamnit_. _I guess I’ll just have to ignore it for now._

His shirt got caught on his face for a second as he pulled it over his head, and he stumbled around as he struggled with the piece of fabric. His leg hit the sharp corner of his bed, leaving what he was sure would be a bright red mark by that night.

_Wow, what a way to start the day._

Dan forcefully shimmied into his black skinny jeans, fighting against his still-hard dick that he had just shoved against the waistband of his boxers. He grabbed his keys and phone, shoved his laptop into his backpack, and slung it over his shoulder, running out the door.

***

By the time he made it to his first lesson of the day, he was out of breath and the color of a ripe tomato. He skidded through the door right after Dr. Lester himself, who was starting to close them, his backpack swinging wildly.

_God, I must look insane._

He glanced up at his professor’s face, mumbled a quick apology, and made for his seat, face staring directly at the floor. But before he got far, he felt a hand grasp his arm forcefully. He whirled around to see Dr. Lester with a strange look in his eyes and a curious small twist of his lips.

“Daniel, would you please meet me after class?” Dr. Lester inquired, “I think there’s something we need to discuss.”

Dan nodded quickly and scurried to his desk, face burning even brighter.

_What does he want? Oh God, did I totally fail that assignment? Am I gonna fail the class? Shitshitshit..._

Dan spent the rest of class formulating worst case scenarios about why he had to stay after class. Not that he was really complaining, mind you, as any interaction with the older man was definitely a plus in Dan’s book, but it was nerve-wracking nonetheless.

Suddenly, the class erupted into motion. Shaken, Dan started and began to pack his books into his bag. He looked down and noticed his hands were shaking.

_He’s just a person, Dan. Get yourself the fuck together._

Dan took a few steadying breaths and stood up from his chair. He stooped down to pick up his bag, then made his way to the front of the room to Dr. Lester’s desk. He stood there looking around awkwardly as Dr. Lester talked to some girls at the front of the class. They were flirting obnoxiously, touching his arms and laughing a bit too loud at his admittedly adorable puns. Dan felt something stir in his stomach, a swirling pit of jealousy that made his face contort into a grimace.

He quickly turned his head to the side to disguise the emotions projecting themselves onto his face, hoping no one noticed. But when he looked back at the horde of girls, he saw none other than the man, Dr. Lester himself, looking right at him, blue eyes pinning him to the floor with another of those infuriating smirks aimed right at him.

“Ladies, I have to go, I seem to have left poor Daniel here waiting for quite some time. See you tomorrow, then?” Dr. Lester extracted himself from the gaggle of giggling girls and paced over to Dan. Peering over his shoulder, Dan could see the furious faces of several of the flirting girls sending glares at him, and he allowed himself a small smile before turning to Dr. Lester, who was now standing right in front of Dan, and whose smirk only grew when he saw Dan’s expression.

The two stood there silently as the others filed out. Dr. Lester moved to the door to shut it, breaking the silence as he did so, with his back facing Dan.

“So, Daniel. I’ve noticed that you haven’t been as _invested_ in your classwork as I might like, and I just wanted to speak with you about the possible reasons for this,” Dr. Lester turned around quickly, and Dan hurried to raise his eyes from where they were resting on his ass to his teacher’s face.

Dr. Lester raised an eyebrow and said, “Perhaps you’ve been spending more time on your… personal projects than your schoolwork.”

“Sir?” Dan questioned. Dr. Lester strode over to his desk and opened his computer, seemingly pulling up some kind of file. He looked at Dan over the top of the screen and waved two fingers at him to call him over. Dan hurried over, still grasping his backpack, holding it close to his body as a makeshift shield. He hugged it closer as he approached his professor’s desk cautiously. Something in Dr. Lester’s eyes gave Dan pause.

Without a word, Dr. Lester turned his computer around so that Dan could see the screen. His eyes found Dan’s, who immediately looked down and read what Dr. Lester was trying to show him.

“Oh, shit.” Dan’s hand flew up to his mouth as he read the text on the screen: _Mr. Lemner stalks up behind Alex, who feels his hard cock against his pert, ready ass, and lets out a small noise, grinding back into him involuntarily. He can feel himself growing in his boxers as Mr. Lemner mouths at his neck, making him shiver. His neck had always been his most sensitive spot, and Mr. Lemner seemed to know that as he––_

Dan reached forward and slammed the computer closed, as if that would undo the damage.

“I have to say, Daniel, I was rather… surprised to see this in my inbox this morning. I’m sure you can guess how shocked I was when I ended up actually reading it. Mr. Lemner, hmm?” Dr. Lester let out a low chuckle and continued his speech as he came out from behind the desk, circling around to where Dan stood, petrified and completely still, “I suppose I had never thought you to be the type, Daniel. Sure, most of your time in my classroom was spent undressing me with your eyes, but to go so far as to write out in _such detail_ , all of the things you want me to do to you… Well, that’s on another level altogether.”

Dr. Lester was right behind Dan now, practically whispering to him. His voice had a new edge to it, something rough and low that went right to Dan’s crotch. His boxers grew tighter.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Dan said quietly.

“Speak up, Daniel,” Dr. Lester ordered.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Dan choked out with embarrassment clogging his throat, closing his eyes out of shame.

“Yes. Daniel, you’ve been so bad, haven’t you? You’ve been thinking such bad things about me, haven’t you, baby?”

“ _Sir_?” Dan’s eyes flew wide open and he dropped his backpack onto the floor to his side. Dr. Lester was in front of him, so close that Dan could feel his breath ghosting over him. Without a touch, Dr. Lester turned the pair around so that the back of Dan’s legs were pressed against the desk.

“I told you I read it, Daniel. I read _every last word_ ,” Dr. Lester pressed himself flush against Dan.

“Ah, sir, I––”  
            “And I know what you want, baby. You want _me_. You want me to fuck you, isn’t that right, baby boy?” Dr. Lester’s mouth was a hair away from Dan’s ear, and Dan felt himself leaning more onto the desk.

“But the girls, they—” Dan immediately cursed his nonexistent filter and clamped his lips shut as soon as the words left them. Why did he have to open his mouth?

“Hmm, you’re jealous, Daniel? Petty. But that’s okay, baby. Because those girls aren’t going to get what you will. _They_ won’t have my cock inside them right here, on my desk, where anyone could simply walk in and see. But you will. Because you want that, don’t you? You want Daddy’s cock, baby boy?”

Dan’s cock twitched at the words, his eyes closed, and he moaned and pressed himself even further into the older man, back arching.

“Hey, Dan,” Suddenly Dr. Lester’s voice changed and he took a step back, making Dan’s eyes fly open. Dan whined at his absence and tried to pull him back, but Dr. Lester gently removed his hands.

“Dan, look at me,” Dan looked up at the man under his lashes, taking in the sight.

“Dan, do you want to do this? I don’t want to push you into anything, okay? And I’m totally clean,” Dr. Lester’s face grew worried and he began to chew on his lower lip.

“Me too, sir, and _yes_ ” Dan assured.

“Okay, well if you want to stop, just tell me, yeah? Think that'll work?” Dr. Lester appeared to be searching for confirmation in the boy’s lust-filled eyes.

“Yes, _Daddy_ ,” Dan breathed, still aching from Dr. Lester’s distance, and he could see the effect his words had on his professor.

“Then, baby boy, I guess I’ll just have to take care of you now.” Dr. Lester purred, dropping his mouth to Dan’s neck and brushing his lips against the sensitive skin. Dan’s breath stuttered and Dr. Lester’s barrage faltered before he lowered his head again and began sucking, hard, high on Dan’s neck where he knew marks would form. He couldn’t wait until the next day, when the entire class would see that he was his. Dan moaned. He tongued against Dan’s jawline and started to bite at the skin there while he dragged his hands down his chest before resting them on Dan’s hips and fingering at the hem of his shirt.

Dr. Lester moved his head back and waited for confirmation from the brunet before pulling the shirt over Dan’s head, messing up his curls and throwing the piece of fabric to the side. Dan pouted a little and tried to undo the damage, which proved to be futile. Dr. Lester let out a small laugh, the tip of his tongue poking out from behind his teeth and used the hand not still holding Dan’s hip to tousle his hair. Still smiling, Dr. Lester reached between them to tweak the other’s nipples with both hands and ground his hips, clashing the two together violently.

Dan gasped, and all of a sudden, the joking atmosphere completely evaporated.

“You like that?” Dr. Lester asked.

“Yeah,” Dan muttered.

“Yeah, _what_?” Dr. Lester said firmly, a hard edge to his voice, and pinched the smaller boy’s nipples hard, hard enough to hurt.

“Oh––yes, Daddy!” Dan moaned.

“Good boy,” Dr. Lester murmured as he bent down and took one hard peak in his mouth. He swirled his tongue and reveled in the shudder it caused the whining Dan.

Dan felt the other’s large hands make their way down his stomach and slip inside his pants, still over the boxers, but pressed tight against Dan’s skin from how close the two were. Dan groaned, wanting more, and nodded fervently before the black-haired man could even ask for permission. He felt the man unbutton and unzip his pants, once again kissing a trail down his neck and chest.

“Be patient, baby boy. Hands on the desk. Manners, manners,” Dr. Lester muttered into Dan’s skin. Dan rushed to do what the older man said.

Dr. Lester started on Dan’s jeans, pulling them down below his ass. He swiped the assorted papers on his desk to the side then lifted the younger boy onto the waiting surface. The black jeans were swiftly pulled to his ankles, leaving Dan in only a pair of boxers and Dr. Lester fully dressed.

Dan crossed his arms over his naked body and averted his eyes.

“Oh, baby,” Dr. Lester murmured, trying to catch his eye again, “You're so fucking hot. Gorgeous.”

Dan looked at the man in front of him who was gazing down at him with undisguised admiration. There seemed to be more than just lust in his expression and Dan felt something inside himself grow a little bit. The boy nodded and removed his hands, and they were quickly replaced by the other man’s.

“Daddy, could I… could I undress you please?” Dan asked, looking up at his teacher through his lashes.

“Sure, baby, go ahead.” Dr. Lester dropped his hands, giving Dan free reign. He made quick work of the blue button up, tracing patterns on the defined chest that was hiding beneath.

_It’s a shame he keeps all of this secret. More for me, though..._

Dan licked a small stripe over one nipple and moved his deft fingers down to the belt buckle. While pulling it off and throwing it to the side carelessly, Dan maintained firm eye contact with the black-haired man, who stayed completely still, hardly even breathing. Dan pulled down the other’s jeans and let his fingers brush against his cock once, twice, a third time.

Dr. Lester groaned and pushed Dan’s hands away, then ripped his remaining clothes off hastily. He pressed back against the boy, who was still positioned on his desk. He resumed sucking on his neck and rubbed his hard cock poking up under the waistband with his right hand. His other was pinning one of Dan’s down on the desk.

Dan whined at the contact and let out a small, “Oh, Daddy!” Dr. Lester only smiled and began to stroke Dan’s length.

Dan groaned and slid off of the desk gracefully. He landed on his knees in from the the other man, pupils dilating even more at the sight of his teacher, hard for Dan in his own classroom. God, he was so fucking big. Dan's mouth watered.

“Daddy, may I please suck you off?” Dan pleaded, licking his lips at the mere thought of it. He squirmed as Dr. Lester seemed to ponder the question for a few seconds.

“Alright, baby, you did ask so politely.” Dr. Lester responded, his face blank. But Dan smirked a bit when he saw the eager look in his eyes. Dan lowered his mouth and breathed hotly over the other man’s cock before, ever so slowly, licking a stripe along the underside. The man above him let out a noise. Dan’s tongue lashed out and tasted the precum gathering at the slit before swirling around the head. He stayed there for a little while, just enjoying the little gasps that came every once and a while when Dan sucked the head into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck yeah. Yeah.”

Making sure he maintained eye contact the whole time, Dan sank down, sucking and licking as he went. Even Dan, who prided himself on his blow-job-giving ability, couldn’t swallow Dr. Lester’s entire cock, though he tried, using all of the tricks at his disposal and pumping a hand over the areas he couldn’t reach. He saw Dr. Lester’s face contort as he murmured, “Yeah, baby, oh, suck Daddy’s big cock, your mouth is made for this, you’re _made_ to do thi—God!”

Dan’s lips curved happily around Dr. Lester’s dick as the older man babbled, and began to suck harder, turning the older man into putty. He grew louder, though keeping the noise just above a whisper still, and Dan could see as his control began to slip. Dan continued sucking until he felt Dr. Lester tap at the top of his head. He kept going however, enjoying himself too much.

“Baby, if you don’t stop now, I’ll—oh—I’ll never be able to see what it feels like to be inside of that sweet ass of yours.” At Dr. Lester’s words, Dan pulled off his cock with a wet smack, licking his lips.

“Against the desk,” Dr. Lester ordered as Dan stood, “That is what you wanted, right? That’s what you wrote about in that naughty little story of yours, right, baby boy?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please!” Dan’s voice cracked as Dr. Lester fondled his dick through his still-present boxers.

“Hmm, I’m growing tired of these, aren’t you?” Dr. Lester smirked and waited expectantly for Dan to strip for him. Eager, Dan did so and faced the dark haired man once more. He spun Dan around harshly and pushed him forward. Dan moaned at the treatment and used his arms to brace himself instinctively.

“Oh, baby, you’ve got such a round little ass, don’t you, baby?” Dr. Lester purred at Dan, rubbing his hands over the pink globes before smacking one, hard. Dan let out another moan, louder this time, and Dr. Lester chided, “Shh, baby, we wouldn’t want anyone to know what we’re doing, would we?”

Dan shook his head, but then moaned even louder when Dr. Lester slapped his ass again, on the other side. He heard another chuckle from behind him, but Dan was too far gone to care.

Suddenly, Dan felt very cold. He could feel the air against his back, and he turned just his head to see where his teacher went. He followed with his eyes as Dr. Lester circled around to the back of his desk, rummaging around in the drawer until he seemed to have found what he was looking for. He pulled out a conspicuous little bottle, still in the crinkly plastic wrap, and a single condom, and circled back to behind Dan. Dan could hear plastic being ripped behind him, but didn’t dare turn his head.

“After I read what you sent me this morning, I knew I had to buy this. It’s why I was almost late, actually,” Dan could hear the smile in the other man’s voice, which he emulated, “It’s not like this is something I do a lot. Actually, ever before,” Then his voice changed again, “You’re special, baby boy.”

Dr. Lester’s switch back into his dominant role was accompanied by a squelching sound and an icy finger being pressed against Dan’s entrance. He gasped at the cold sensation as it slowly slid in, completely inside of Dan. It was soon accompanied by another, and Dr. Lester crooked and scissored them, and right away, Dr. Lester added a third.

“Oh!” Dan whimpered, enjoying the sharp pain.

“Hmm, that’s good, huh, baby?” Dr. Lester asked confidently.

“Yes, Daddy, so good. So good.” Dan moaned, eyes tearing up a little. Suddenly, the writhing fingers found the spot they were searching for, and Dan let out a choked scream of,“Yes, Daddy, oh, right there.”

Dr. Lester’s fingers hit the spot again and again, sending a shock of intense pleasure up his body, until it was Dan who was the putty. Dan was squirming under Dr. Lester’s barrage, arms tense against the desk.

“Oh, please, please Daddy!” Dan begged.

“What do you want, baby?” Dr. Lester asked smugly.

“I need you," Dan sobbed out. "I need your huge fucking cock inside me. Please, Daddy, just, oh—”

“Oh, you’ve been so good for me, baby boy, so good, haven't you?” Dr. Lester wrapped himself in the condom and moved the head of his cock to Dan’s quivering entrance before easing it in slowly.

Dan took in a sharp breath, getting himself used to the feeling before nodding, “J-just move.”

Dan could feel him sliding in and out of him at a slow crawl and stiffened at the dull pain.

“You’re going to _feel_ this. Afterwards, you’re going to ache and you’re going to know who did this to you. Who you belong to. Who do you belong to, baby boy?” Dr. Lester grunted.

“Oh, you, Daddy. I belong to you, I’m yours. I’m just—oh—I’m just your little slut. Oh! Daddy! Yes!” Dr. Lester's dick finally brushed against Dan’s prostate and immediately pulled back. Dan tried to impale himself on the older man, but Dr. Lester held him back, keeping him in place.

“Daddy, please, harder!” Spurred on by Dan’s pleas, Dr. Lester slammed into Dan, making the boy see stars and let out a tortured noise. He panted heavily.

“ _Fuck_!” he squeaked. “Daddy, more, please!”

“Of course, baby boy.” Dr. Lester struck up a furious pace, making Dan dizzy from the burning pain. Dan could distantly hear someone moaning loudly, too loudly, every time the professor slammed into his prostate, “Oh! Yes! Dr. Lester! Yes! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Yes! Oh!”

“Shh, baby! You gotta be quiet, okay? The door's not locked.” Dr. Lester said and Dan belatedly realized that the moaning man was him. He immediately blushed and quieted, only letting out small _uh_ s when the older man plunged into him.

Pleasure wracked Dan’s body and he convulsed with each thrust. He felt the familiar warm feeling coming up inside of him and he got out, “Daddy, I need to—” before groaning, words dying in his throat. His knuckles were white clutching the edge of the desk and he clenched his stomach, trying to hold of his orgasm.

“Cum untouched? It’s okay, baby boy, cum for me.” Dr. Lester murmured in Dan’s ear, tugging violently with his teeth.

Orgasm shook Dan’s body, his entire world exploding into pleasure as Dr. Lester’s hand snaked around to stroke him through it. Lines of cum shot out of him, streaming up at his stomach and the desk in violently spurts. He came down shuddering and over-sensitive, batting the older man’s hand away.

He felt as Dr. Lester unloaded inside of Dan, reveling in how absolutely _dirty_ it was, how full he felt, and missing the absence desperately when he pulled out.

Dan sank to the floor, leaning his back against the desk. He closed his eyes and panted, listening to Dr. Lester get up to throw the used condom in the trash. He felt him slide up against him to his left and opened his eyes to look at him.

Dr. Lester was looking at Dan fondly, enormous eyes drawing Dan in, and before he knew it, their lips were together. The pair kissed softly, with no urgency or lust clouding their minds. Dr. Lester’s lips were feather-soft against Dan’s own and - they were kissing? Actually, intimately, kissing? Dan had never imagined he wouldn't know the name of someone he would be so gentle with.

Dan pulled back and frowned at the other man, trying to figure out if he was okay with that. If it was too much for his fears not to kick in. His brain whirred and he was almost positive that Dr. Lester could hear it from where he was sitting.

“Phil,” Dr. Lester said, voice smaller than Dan had heard it but still full-bodied, “In case that’s what you’re thinking so loudly about, my name’s Phil.”

“Phil,” Dan tried out, feeling the word on his tongue, “I like that.”

“So, Dan,” Phil started out, “Can I see you again?”

Dan smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comments! They make me happier than Dan in a sofa crease! :)


End file.
